


Touch Starved

by HickoryDox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depends on how you look at it, M/M, Succubus!Red, noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Red is a succubus with intimacy issues. Sans isn't about to let him starve.





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part drabble series from my tumblr, Hickorydox.tumblr.com. Figured the good people of Ao3 would like to see it too. ^^;;

Part 1:

“Please… Please stop….” Red’s voice trembled, sounding thick and wet with the tears that streamed down his face. It made Sans’ soul throb in his chest, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t.

He gently cupped Red’s jaw and forced him to look at him. “Red. Red look at me. Please look at me.”

He waited until jittering red eyelights focussed on his face, more red tears bubbling up and slipping down that beloved face.

“Red, you’re dying….” Sans forced out, his own throat feeling tight and his sockets stinging. “You need this. You need this.”

He could see the dark, almost bruise like markings under Red’s eyes. He could see how dull his bones had gotten, looking almost chalky in comparison to the healthy porcelain texture of Sans’ own bones. He could see how dim Red’s eye lights had gotten, felt how weak Red’s movements were as he tried to tug his wrists out of Sans’ hold. Dammit, he didn’t even need more than the one hand to keep him pinned down like this!

“I can’t…. I just fucking can’t ok?! I-... J-just lemme go…. I’d rather die! Please! I’d rather-...” Red hiccuped, a sob falling from his trembling teeth and his arms ineffectually tugging once more to be set free.

Sans tensed, his head falling to rest against Red’s shoulder, trying and failing to ignore the way the other flinched under his touch. “I can’t let you die… I can’t lose you….” He whispered.

Red’s breathing hitched. His struggles paused. Sans took the opportunity to force Red’s legs apart and slot himself between them. His hand trailed down to run his fingers over the summoned mound that Red hadn’t been able to banish for the past few days. He was so wet… Aching with a need that his mind had tried to deny.

“You’re a succubus, Red….” Sans reminded insistently. “You need to eat…” And with that he gently pushed his hips forward, hating the way his magic jumped when Red cried out at the intrusion. 

He needed this, Sans reminded himself. Red needed this. It was for his own good.

He tried to tell himself that was the only reason he had for raping his best friend.

Part 2:

 

It was early. Much earlier than Red usually woke up, but after last night there was more energy thrumming through his body than he knew what to do with. The sun hadn’t even fully risen yet, painting the room in the dim colors of early morning blues. He’d been awake for a while now, staring across the bed at the asshole who’d yet to wake up.

His glaring eye lights trailed down to Sans’ chest, once more sparking the magic of a CHECK. Still 1/1hp. Still thrumming and alive. Red could feel the subtle pulse of magic from Sans’ soul even from across the bed.

He shouldn’t care. Shouldn’t feel the need to keep checking like this. Sans had-...

Red grit his teeth, pulling the blanket up a little higher. He should get dressed. He should leave. He should get away from here while Sans was still sleeping and avoid this whole damn situation. Like he should have before it even got to this point…

But Sans had just been so god damn perfect. Kind and funny and laid back in a way that invited Red to relax right alongside him. Red should have known better, seen what was happening… But he hadn’t, and by the time he’d realized he’d already been in far too deep.

He loved Sans. Loved him like late nights with greasy food and a nice bottle of mustard. Loved him like bright starry skies and endless possibilities. And that love made it damn near impossible to stay away. 

Sans shifted, making a little noise in his sleep, pulling Red’s eye lights back up from yet another CHECK to Sans’ face. His soul tightened at the sight of those tired lines under Sans’ eyes. How much had Red taken from him? How close had Sans gotten to being completely depleted? How much more pronounced were those tired lines than yesterday? Red’s anxiety surged, igniting fear and regret and self loathing.

Tears burned at the edges of sockets that were still stained red from the previous evening.

‘Wake up!’ he thought, ‘Just wake the fuck up already!’ He just wanted to make sure… He /needed/ to make sure that Sans was absolutely going to be alright. Because when Red loved someone like this, /craved/ someone like this, he knew he took more than he should. When he was in love, he /needed/ more than he should. Impersonal blows in the back of some seedy bar weren’t enough anymore. They hadn’t been enough for a long time, actually, but he could never bring himself to do more.

And then Sans had noticed… He’d noticed how Red’s health had started to fall. He’d noticed that Red hadn’t been feeding himself the way he should have. And Sans, being the kind of monster he was, decided he needed to do something about it. Red’s sharp little fingers dug into the blanket he held up near his face. Of course Sans couldn’t just sit by and let Red deteriorate like that. He was too good a monster, too good a friend.

But that was the kicker… Sans was just a friend. He’d never shown any romantic interest in Red. He’d never made indication that he wanted anything more. Sans didn’t love him back, which made everything just that much more dangerous for Sans to have done what he did. And as life giving as it had been, it fucking /hurt/. 

Not physically of course, Sans had been very gentle with him, but in just about every other way. To be touched by someone he loved so dearly and know that they didn’t have the same feelings for him. To know it was done purely out of some kind of friendly obligation. Hell, to be touched at all! Red couldn’t stand the feeling of another’s hands on him and Sans had damn well known that! Not that that had mattered to Sans when he’d been convinced Red’s life was on the line…

“Yer such a fuckin asshole…” He mumbled, body shaking under the blankets. Whether from anger or pain, he wasn’t sure. Probably a bit of both.

He was definitely going to have some words for the prick when he woke up… Just as long as Sans actually woke up...

 

Part 3:

It was well into the morning before Red saw any signs of waking up in Sans. For a moment, his entire being shuddered with relief, slumping into the pillows and allowing his grip on the blankets to loosen for the first time in hours. His joints cracked under the release of tension, feeling as sore and wrung out as his soul. 

That only lasted that one moment though, and in the next he was tense again, a snarl on his teeth as his anger surged.

“You. Fucking. Dick.” He growled lowly.

Still half asleep, Sans responded. “Well. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Shut up…” Claws twitched against the bed.

“If you want we can switch sides and-”

“I said fuckin shut up! I ain’t in the god damn mood!”

“Not in the mood for jokes? That doesn’t sound like-”

Something in Red snapped, tears falling from his eyes as his shoulders shook with repressed sobs. “I don’t give a shit what it fuckin sounds like! Cause last night some fucking shit fer brains asshole decided it’d be good idea ta fuckin jump me and-... A-and….”

Sans might not have been fully awake before, but he sure as hell was now. Memories came back to him like a knife, cutting through him and bleeding him dry of any levity he’d woken with. His smile fell away, his fingers bunching in the sheets.

“I-..” He started, but he couldn’t say it. Couldn’t speak the apology caught behind his teeth despite the tears and the trembling. 

Because… 

“...I’m not sorry…” He couldn’t be. Not when the result was staring him in the face. Not when Red’s eyes were bright enough to light the room with his anger. Not when those claws of his had the strength to tear into the mattress the way they were. Not when Red was /alive/ in front of him and not wasting away into dust the way he had been before.

The words stabbed right into Red’s soul. “The fuck d’ya mean, ya ain’t sorry?” He half growled, half whined, his voice as unsteady as he himself felt. Wasn’t Sans /tired/? Didn’t he /ache/? Did he even know he could have /died/?

Sans flinched. That probably hadn’t been the best thing for him to say. ‘Yeah, I raped you! So what?’ That had been callous, even for him. Guilt burned in his soul. Sure, he wasn’t sorry to have done it, to have put some measure of life back into Red’s body, but the /way/ he’d had to do it… /That/ made some remorse bubble up for sure. The way Red had weakly struggled, /begged/ him to stop, to just let him go… He felt dirty. He felt like the lowest form of trash.

Would he do it again? Of course. Would he feel good about himself afterwards? Abso-fucking-lutely /not/…

“W-well, I mean uh… I’m sorry I-... Th-that I… /Hurt/ you… But…” He floundered, trying to fit his feelings into words. How to say ‘I’m not sorry I raped you but I’m sorry I had to’? 

“Shut it. Ya didn’t fuckin h-hurt me.” Sans’ eyes snapped back up from where they’d been wandering, avoiding. He stared and Red had to avert his own eyes. “Yer missin the point here, fuckwit.”

“Wha- b-but-...” Sans was confused. If… If that wasn’t what Red was upset about, then what-...?

Something on his face or in his voice must have been telling, because next thing Red was letting out a painful little chuckle. “Ya don’t even fuckin know what ya did, do ya…”

“I…. Fed you?....” Sans chanced, feeling off balance.

“Damn right ya did. And what do I fuckin feed on, ya stupid ass?” He didn’t give Sans the chance to hazzard an answer. “/Energy/. I feed on fuckin /energy/ and if I take too fuckin much of it from one p-person-...” He choked, tears falling heavily once more.

Sans balked. That was… /That/ was what had Red shaking and crying?That was what made him struggle so hard last night? That /he/ might have been hurting /Sans/? His soul wanted to shrivel up and crumble to dust right there, because Sans had been /raping/ Red. He’d been touching him when he knew Red hated the touch of another person, holding him down, shoving his fucking /dick/ into him over and over until he was a sobbing mess... And the most upsetting part of the whole thing had been the possibility that /Sans/ might be hurt by it? 

He was starting to feel like ‘trash’ wasn’t a strong enough word for what he was, because Red was too fucking good for this world and Sans had made him /cry/...

“But you didn’t take too much… I-I’m fine.” He tried to reassure, a weak smile pulling at his face as he attempted to show Red he was ok. 

“And ain’t that a fuckin miracle! Cause you might not’a been and it woulda been all my fuckin fault cause I was a dumbass and had ta fall in lo-” Red cut himself off, both hands clasping over his traitorous mouth as jittering eye lights flew to Sans’ face. 

Sans was frozen, eye lights flickering as barely there pin pricks in his wide sockets.

“You… You what?...” He asked, sounding lost. Every train of thought he’d had going seemed to simultaneously crash as the inadvertent confession. Instead the only thing going through his mind were those words. 

Red looked away, looking both pissed at himself and embarrassed, his skull flaring with color. He kept his hands over his mouth, preventing any confirmation or denial of what he’d just said.

“You… You love-...” He was reaching out, unsure what he would even do if he made contact with the blushing skeleton, but Red shied away and it reminded him what they were arguing about right then. The building joy in his soul quelled as a new question surfaced. “Wait… Wh-what does that have to do with anything? Why-... Why is that such a bad thing?”

Red grit his teeth, soul lurching at the way Sans said that. As if he might have actually been happy to hear how Red felt about him. Like he might feel the same. Red knew he didn’t!

“Takes more ta sate a sucubus who-.... Wh-who fuckin-....” He still couldn’t look up. Still couldn’t bring himself to see what expression Sans was wearing. “A-an’ if the other person don’t feel the same then havin sex anyway can damn well be fatal! So do ya see now how fuckin /stupid/ ya-”

A hand reached out and cupped Red’s jaw and he flinched, gaze jumping up unintentionally when that touch startled him. The hand didn’t stay in contact, but it did hover there, warmth radiating out to barely reach him. Sans was gazing at him intently, wide and tinted with the blue of his magic.

“And if the other person… /Does/ feel the same?” His voice was low, barely cutting through the silence of the room. Red felt his soul stutter.

“Y-you… B-but ya don’t… Y-you’ve never-... I-I woulda known! I-....” He would have! Wouldn’t he? He’d always been really good at reading people. Sans would have given some kind of indication! Some sort of hint!

“Red. What would happen if I did feel the same way?” Sans insisted.

“I-... Y-you…..” Red gulped, eye lights starting to widen as his tears built up again for a whole new reason. “You’d be fine…”

Sans moved closer, and this time Red didn’t shy away. The hand near his jaw tentatively pressed against him once more, and though it made something in his soul jump, he didn’t flinch away.

“I feel just fine, Red.” And then Sans leaned further in, slowly, allowing Red to move away if he wanted to. With a garbled whine, Red closed the distance between them himself, pressing his sharp teeth to Sans’ blunt ones.

He didn’t have to be afraid to touch Sans. Because no energy in the world was more potent than love.


End file.
